Behind the glass
by MonPetitRenard
Summary: After having the same dream about a strange mansion and mirror,both hedgehogs decide to confront their destinies."What does that mirror mean,where does it want to lead us...but importantly,does it mean something is stuck between us?" SHADONIC SHADOWXSONIC


_Hey guys !It's good to be back, hope you hadn't forgotten about me !I come back with this new fresh story ,hope you enjoy; please review :D_

_"."."."."."."."."."."__"."."."."."."."."."."__"."."."."."."."."."."_

"No Knuckles! Don't bust the door open like t-"Before the young male fox could say anything more, the echidna punched hard the old door, they just saw how the door flew away stopping until it hit the nearest wall a few meters from them, the kitsune just let his hand touch his forehead.

"Great…so much for being quiet…"The blue hedgehog chuckled and entered, shaking softly his quills to make the water fall from them, the rain was harder than ever outside after walking for minutes to find a shelter, yes, walking…since the other two didn't like the idea of the speedster running with the piles of mud forming everywhere

"Yo,Sonic. You think is a good idea we stay here?" The echidna called, Miles passed him 'Well…you should have thought that BEFORE breaking the door" The kitsune huffed and began to follow his older brother, with shrug the other male did the mansion from outside looked very small,but once inside he noticed the place was huge, it reminded him of the mansion he once visited with Chip years ago, he shivered remembering the events in that place.I just hope there isn't a ghost chick here… thought the blue one before stopping.

"Alright guys!""The blue one turned "The place is quite big and the best thing for us to do is separate and check if there's someone else here beside us."

"Separating, are you nuts? The best thing for us is to stick together!"Protested the Echidna

"What's wrong Knuckles…ya scared?"The blue one grinned and the fox just chuckled at the other one's expression

"You wished you blue fur ball! I shall take east "He raised his fist shaking it in front of the other one "You shall be the one crying to me when you get all spooked!"

"Oh relax, you aren't e…hey!" Before the blue one could continue to mock, the other one ran, hearing everything smash on the way, the fox sighed "Should we really let him go alone?" Sonic looked at him and just smiled "He can take care of himself, come on! Let's go! "The fox shook his head lightly "No Sonic, you told we had to separate…and I will do so, I can go on my own myself."

The blue one blinked a lot, but smiled and pat his shoulder ''Of course, we will meet back here in an hour, alright?" With that the fox nodded and left…the blue one sighed and cracked his neck "Let's see what this place has to offer…"

As the blue one walked, he observed the place…he decided to go down the stairs since it seemed that the place had more floors underground Who ever owned the place was mighty rich… The blue one thought, the house was dusty but you could still see that almost all the walls had deep dark colors with some old paintings on the wall, horses, tanks, women and oddly two or three paintings had a lovely view from some treetops or skies. The floor had a plain deep red carpet with some golden symbols of them…or they were gold since the dirt and time made a good work making them black or brown; the old furniture that could still stand had an old style to it, gothic, but fine pieces never less. The place was fine, yes, but it was just so…dark.

The hedgehog finally got to a large door after walking several stairs and halls; he pushed lightly the big door which made cracking noises, like it wasn't moved from its place for years…He stared amazed of what he found inside the room, a hole in the middle with a blue light coming from it, almost white…he walked slowly to it and stared upward, he gasped as he saw the big moon over him, the hole was covered by glass lightly cracked

"The hole goes across all the building…madness!" He smiled and looked around again, but stopped and looked upwards once more ''Odd…it's raining outside and yet the moon its clear here…huh…"He frowned but then laughed 'Nah, it probably stopped raining!"He walked to the shelves that was around him…glass everywhere…in cups, in jars, in little statues…all of it glowed lovely by the light entering the room; even the spider webs from the corner glowed in beauty.

"This place can't be alone…why else would all this stuff be here…" The blue one walked near something tall though, it was covered by a long white sheet…he gripped softly "What might be here…"He pulled it down and coughed hard as a cloud of dust covered around him " Ba…cough…Bad idea…!" After the dust calmed down for him to see clearly, he blinked and stared at was in front of him…a giant mirror.

"Whoa…"The mirror had a circular form, on the edge it had a silver carvings with the form of tree roots and on top it had a big golden tree sprout with a big clock over it, the clock was walking…

_**Tic…toc…tic…toc…**_

"It's so lovely…" He slowly lifted his hand to start getting it near the mirror

_**Tic…toc…tic…toc…**_

"**Don't **touch it…"

The blue one gasped and turned around fast…he blinked a lot but then narrow his eyes lightly. There he was, the most shady creature that probably existed on the planet earth and probably old Mobius too...The slender yet muscular black figure sat with his leg lightly crossed and his left arm resting on the back of the chair as the other one felled on the side. Red piercing eyes staring into green flashing ones.

"From all the things I would think I'd find here, was you, Shadow" The blue raised his eyebrow but smiled, the other one just moved his lips into a frown before standing up.

"I can say the same about you, but I repeat, don't touch that thing…"The red eyed one pointed at it "If it had a cloth above it upon its beauty, there must be a reason why it's so deep down here and covered with a sheet."

_**Tic…toc…tic…toc…**_

"I'm big enough to know what I do, thank you very much. What you should be telling me is the reason why you're here, are you that eager to challenge me to a race and loose even in this conditions?" The blue one grinned, though he stopped since he notice the other one didn't even budge at his provocations, which they usually work. From all of these years they have been seeing each other; it was the first time the black one didn't get mad at his cocky smile or loose words.

The black one walked to him, getting beside him "Try better next time, now let's go. Miles sent me to find you."

"What? But I saw him just some time ago, and how did he even ask your help; seriously, what are you doing here?"

The black one blinked confused "Some time ago…but, you been gone for days"

'WHAT! " The blue one screamed, suddenly the mirror began to crack, a soft light began to consume the room.

_**Tic…toc…tic…toc…**_

"Sonic…"

_**. **_

"Sonic!"

_**Tictoctictictictictictictic**_

"SONIC!"

The blue one screamed and fell from the bed, panting he sat up to look around him, searching…when he looked up he only saw the light blue color from his best friend's eyes

"Sonic…are you ok? You were mumbling and moving a lot in your bed…"The kitsune asked concerned and helped the blue one sit on the bed, which was damp from all the sweat the older animal let out

"Y…Yeah, I just had a…a nightmare, that's all" The blue one sighed trying to relax his breathing, once he calmed down he looked at the fox. "Don't worry about me; I will just go take a run"

"Sonic…are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" The blue one got up fast and grabbed his shoes, before the fox could protest he just saw then other being jump off the window and then leave behind a trail of grass and dirt…he sighed.

_"."."."."."."."."."."__"."."."."."."."."."."__"."."."."."."."."."."_

The bat blinked confused as he saw the black one grabbing his emerald 'Hey! Where are you going so early, today is our free day at the base!" Rouge changed his look into a concern one, for days he has seen his work partner and friend suspicious…more if its possible and distant…yes, more if its possible!

"I'm just going out for a run, I'll be back at sunrise, I won't be late."

"You bet you won't, still that I'm letting you stay in my apartment while they fix yours doesn't mean this is a hotel!"

"Rouge, don't act all fancy like; we both know it doesn't fit you. If you feel so lonely call the echidna." The black one opened the window before jumping out

"HEY!"

The hedgehog landed on the other roof and began to skate his way down and then through the city

It's been so many nights with the same dream…all ending in an endless light…and most importantly, that hedgehog is in it… thought the black one as he jumped from cars trying to run him over

I wonder…is it a call?

Without noticing the older hedgehog ended on the outskirts of the city, running through the hills and following a road he didn't even understand where it could lead too. He finally stopped and understood the reason of his feet leading him here, he clenched his fist softly as he saw the building of his dreams…not a house to call home, mostly the mansion that has been appearing all these nights, consuming the little peace he has in his mind.

''Dejavu…"

He stepped into the old house slowly…empty like he expected. He huffed and closed the zipper of his G.U.N jacket all over and tightens it of the neck as he continued forward…he had never seen this building before, yet again; when the heck do you dream about a mansion, a mirror and your rival?

"Sonic…"He whispered his rival name slowly; he wondered if the causer of all these events was his friendly approach towards him. Was it a warning of his mind towards him? He shook his head

''Don't be an idiot, Shadow. That hedgehog isn't avail to build a replica of your dreams…"

As he walked in a hallway he stared at the walls…dark…with old paintings, as he passed to the next door it was the same; he found the leading stairs of his dream and moved down, slowly with precaution. He blinked amazed as he saw a mirror wall reflecting the object of the rooms…he stepped forward and looked around, when he turned to the mirror he blinked amazed to not see his reflection, but to see Sonics'.

He stepped forward and the reflection did the same…the hand movement, the leg…he stopped and stared at it for the longest time… He reached his hand to touch the reflections one. This place was weird, definitely…but something was telling him to not turn back and get the hell out of there.

"This is ridiculous…" Let out the black one, he raised an eyebrow as he saw the reflection wide eyed

"..Y…you talk…"

They stared at each other for the longest time, before screaming and moving aside.

"W…What?Shadow! What on earth are you doing in here?"

"Me? What are you doing in here?"

"I knew there was something weird in this place, and worst, you copying my moves!"

''Don't bean idiot, who could ever want to copy you?"

'Hey! Take that back!"

"Make me!"

" I'm unique and special, unlike you! You damn faker!"

"Why you little!"

The black one prepared a punch and unleashed it against the glass, it shattered immediately once it felt the force of the older hedgehog's fist, the blue one moved back and just saw the glass lying down on the floor, he walked back to Shadow and passed the little line of glass that was left. He stared at him for the longest time as the black one rubbed his fist to put back in place the glove.

"You…well…we are here for the same reason…aren't we?" Asked Sonic, Shadow looked at him immediately; understanding his eyes he just nodded and kept walking. This wasn't the moment to argue "This place isn't normal, obviously…but something tells me we shouldn't abandon it. No matter how hard the place tries us to do so."

"Its…it's the mirror."The blue one responded and followed "I don't know when it began, but I always see the mirror!"

"The one with the clock over a tree?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets find that damn mirror and end this, I don't like seeing your face even when I sleep"

"You aren't the cutest thing ever either you know" The blue one chuckled and slid his hands inside the pocket of his brown jacket, they walked together at the end of the stairs they found in the next rooms, for some unknown reason both of the males didn't need to explain more or talk more of the situation they were in…it was like they were meant to fit just like that, like a puzzle.

This whole thing was a puzzle…

Both of them stood in front of that tall door, they looked at each other before nodding and pushing it open together…again the lovely room appeared…moon light shinning inside of it and making everything beautiful, glass shinning like it was made to light everything around them after all the dark halls they had to pass. Four eyes glanced to the main event of all this situation

"There it is…"

The hedgehogs walked to the mirror, covered by the sheet…both of them new how it looked lightly, suddenly a peach arm reached out for it but a black gloved hand stopped it

**Tic...toc...tic...toc...tic...**

"No…maybe that is the signal…we came here, looked at it…but we shouldn't touch it."

**Tic...toc...tic...**

'That doesn't make sense, Shadow."The blue one took his arm free and without further more he removed the sheet, this time the cloud of dust was no more. They stared at the reflection…at the silver roots, at the tree…at the moving clock…

"Now what are you going to do?"Asked Shadow and looked at Sonic "All I ever did was to tell you not to touch it"

'That's it! I must touch it!"

'Sonic,wa-"Before the black one could stop it, the blue one let his hands rest on the mirror

Nothing happened…

"Well this is crap!"Sonic huffed and face palmed, he looked at his rival and shrugged 'It seems we just had a weird dream Shadow…maybe we once came here together and we don't remember!"

'Why would I ever come with you to an old mansion with some creepy theme?"

"I don't know, that is what we don't remember!"

"This is nonsense, I'm going home…"The black one turned around and began to walk slowly 'Hey, wait for me!"Shouted the other before catching up and following the black one's pace…

**Tic...toc...tic...toctictoctictoctictoc.**

Suddenly a crack was heard...both heads turned fast to see the mirror, it was cracking at a fast rate

"I told you not to touch it, run!" Commanded the older hedgehog, but it was too late. Suddenly a vortex with a blinding light went open from the mirror that had shattered completely, it began to suck everything the room had, including the male hedgehogs that with their speed were trying to beat the force of it.

The black one looked at the blue one and reached out his hand "Hold me; I'll try to Chaos control us out of here!" The younger hedgehog nodded and tried to reach out to him, just as their fingers touched a small chair hit the black one on the legs, making him lose balance and fall to the floor, being sucked by the vortex he barely hanged on the floor

"No, Shadow!"The blue one just saw how the green shinning emerald came out from his quills and into the endless light, the red eyed one stared into green ones "Get out of here Sonic, push yourself and you will be avail too!"

''And leave you behind?You wished!" The blue one began to decrease his speed so he could get near the older hedgehog, when he manage to be in a good distance he reached to him and held its hand, but for both of them it was futile as the vortex began to close, the light formed into petals that held them and pulled them in, both hedgehogs screams were silenced once the vortex closed.

The broken pieces of the mirror shinned lovely in the endless light of the moon…


End file.
